brown_collegefandomcom-20200214-history
GovBoard
Brown College's Governance Board (GovBoard) is the established student governing body of Brown Residential College. These shadowy puppetmaster elites of this insular group work to create events for the Brown community, provide a sense of decorum, and think they know better than everyone else. Every Sunday night GovBoard takes over the Brown dining room in Newcomb to conduct meetings, communicate with members of the Monroe Hill staff and RAs, and address problems to be solved in the community. All hopefully before 8:00, because no one wants to actually ''be there. GovBoard meetings are administered by the Brown Officers, with the Shama Lama Ding Dong running the meeting, the Secretary maintaining minutes, the Treasurer making sure Brown's allocate student activities budget is spent, and the Grand Poobah... keeping up with the speakers list? In accordance with Brown College's Mythical Scroll of Wonders to Behold, GovBoard is comprised of four different types of positions: Officers, Co-Chairs, Portal Representatives, and Alumni Advisers. Officers Grand Poobah ''Alignment: Chaotic Good In charge of doing crazy stuff for residents that they can't do themselves Shama Lama Ding Dong Alignment: Lawful Good Ooh, ee, ooh, ah ah, bing, bang, walla-walla bing-bang. Secretary Alignment: Lawful Good Basically the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Treasurer Alignment: Lawful Neutral Money money money money Co-Chairs There are 14 different Co-Chair positions, all meant to provide a unique function for the larger Brown community with varying degrees of success. These positions are appointed by the previous year's voting members in an arduous, gauntlet-style election. A description of current Co-Chair positions are as follows: Alumni Alignment: Lawful Evil Responsible for maintaining communication with alumni of Brown College. One Alumni Co-Chair must be a member of AKPsi. Arts, Culture and Entertainment (ACE) Alignment:Chaotic Neutral Previously known as the Arts, Culture, and Education Co-Chair, ACE is responsible for putting on and promoting cultural events inside and outside of Brown. Mainly movie nights. The current ACE Co-Chairs are Staci McKean and Bita Golshani. Athletics Alignment: True Good Ahh, Brown IMs Athletics, where the score in Butt-Touch football is always fun to fun. Rumors has it that the Shama will never remember to read them in their newly-anointed position in Gov Board Announcements line up, despite their recent power move for more prominence. Go Sports! The current IM Co-Chairs are... Community Outreach Alignment: Chaotic Evil Formerly known as the Hum ans vs Zombies Co-Chair, Community Outreach Co-Chairs are responsible for Brown's (negligible) contributions to the wider University community. The current Community Outreach Co-Chair is Jordan Chapman Earth, Wind, and Fire Alignment: Chaotic Good LITERALLY HAVE ONE JOB WHICH IS TO GET RECYCLING BINS IN OUR ROOMS WHAT THE FUCK. The current Earth, Wind, and Fire Co-Chairs are Victoria Glasgow and Joe French Faculty Liaisons Alignment: Lawful Neutral Responsible for getting Brownies free lunches with our Faculty Fellows. The current Faculty Liaison Co-Chairs are... Hauntings Alignment:Chaotic Neutral Responsible for executing the yearly Hauntings on Monroe Hill, Brown's premiere charity event. The current Hauntings Co-Chairs are Irena Kesselring, Andrea Khattabi, and Gaby Perkes. Media Alignment: Chaotic Good Brown Media is the lovechild of the deceased Brown Yorker newsletter and Historian/T-Shirt Co-chairs. No one is really sure what they are supposed to do. The current Media Co-Chairs are Kate Shaffer, Sean Gatewood, and Ricardo Vallejo. Membership Alignment: Lawful Neutral Has no important role in Brown College. Role currently filled by Kate Fitzgerald, Rachel Branman, and Charlotte Siewick. New Brownie Liaisons (NBLs) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Formerly known as the First Year Liaisons (FYLs), they are responsible for "liaising" the new members of the Brown community. This includes first years, transfer students, and New Upperclassmen Brownies (NUBs). The current NBLs are Katya Sankow, Tyler Hinkle, and Sydney Branham. Panjandrum Alignment: Neutral Good This individual is responsible for buying items that Brown is far to irresponsible to have. The current Panjandrum is Dan Foulds. Public Relations (PR) Alignment: Lawful Good PR is responsible for making sure people know that Brown College "isn't all furries." Also, they help with Days on the Lawn so people actually apply to live here. The current PR Co-Chairs are... Social Alignment:Chaotic Good Put on social events in Brown, duh. These include, but are not limited to, semi-formals, murder mysteries, and orgies. The Social Co-Chairs are currently Jared Jones, Andy McMahon, and Joni Crawford. Techmasters Alignment: Lawful Evil Ostensibly they are making the Brown website less shitty. Must know Meteor to apply. Techmasters are currently Aaqil Abdullah. Portal Representatives Portal Representatives are appointed through popular election at the start of the year in their respective portal groupings. In the past, Portal Reps were elected by each individual portal, but in 2013 the process was amended. Anti-Quad Portal Reps Alignment:Chaotic Good As the rhyme scheme would hint, they are Anti Quad, Best Squad. Gildergreen Portal Reps Alignment: Lawful Evil Easily the most active reps. (Responsible for karaoke, probably smash, and safe space training). Quad Portal Reps Alignment: True Neutral They be doing shit. Alumni Advisers Alignment: Neutral Evil Alumni Advisers are non-voting advising members that can be appointed by any member of GovBoard for any reason. Mainly it's for us to ask "didn't you graduate?" to people and have crusty old people relive the glory days of Brown. Category:GovBoard